


Surviving the Game

by LyzDrake



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Smart Kirito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/LyzDrake
Summary: When the Game Master made his announcement, Kirito used his knowledge of the game to make sure no one else died.





	Surviving the Game

After the Game Master's announcement, Kirito panicked for a second, before remembering a Beta system that was never turned off. It was for making in house announcements, usually to warn the rest of the betas about bugs. He activated it, and his face took the place of the Game Master's.

"Everyone calm down!" He yelled as he walked towards the front of the plaza. "I get that you're all scared, but if we don't calm down and act rationally, people will die. I was the top beta, and I never made it past level 8. There are 100 levels. We need to keep our heads. Now, I know this is scary, but let's take stock of everyone's strengths and weaknesses. There were 1,000 Betas. If everyone will move to the rear of the plaza, I'd like the betas to come up to the front left, and anyone who is under 13 to come up to the front right. You shouldn't be fighting, and this is now a death game. Parents and older siblings, please go with your children, as we'll need to take stock of people willing to provide child care.

Everyone else, please find your friends, people you know, etcetera, and make sure you stick together. This place is to dangerous for solo players, but if you don't have a group now, don't worry. By the end of this, you won't be fighting alone. Now I realize some of you may not want to listen, but anyone who leaves is probably going to die right now. This game is one of the hardest ever developed. My name is Kirito." He said as people started moving.

"You all can go ahead and sit on the ground, this will probably take a while, but hopefully we'll make it out of here alive to see our families. Now, I'd like to separate us into several groups, starting with the beta testers. As we separate, we'll design guilds around these tasks, and hopefully keep player deaths to a minimum. Within these groups, we'll see smaller fighting groups, which you can call clans, if you like. As a reminder, players who enjoy PK-ing in most games, you will be committing murder, for real, and we don't know if the police can see this or not. I will list all the groups I'd like to see, and we'll see if anyone thinks I missed something. 

Ace Guild: Best of the best, these will be the ones killing the floor bosses. They'll need to be fifteen levels above the floor they're on, for safety. We'll deal with the leadership of this one as we see where skills settle.

Hunter Guild: Some may participate in the Aces, but their main job will be making a floor safe, killing off field bosses, expanding safety zones, etcetera. They'll need to be at least ten above the floor they're on. Diavel has messaged me, and volunteered lo lead this guild. He's also volunteered to assess people for leading and participating in the Seeker and Aegis guilds. 

Seeker Guild: Only five levels above the floor, they're welcome to quest on any floor for mats, which they can trade, a bit like a merchant class, obtaining the things we'll need to survive here. 

Aegis Guild: I'm not so stupid as to think everyone here is good, so we'll need a police force, people who are willing to patrol the safe zones, and venture into the unsafe ones if there is word of a crime. Ideally, you should be about level with Seekers or Hunters, but at least on the level of the floor you're assigned to. As our expansion grows, so will our need for this force. 

That's it for the fighting groups. 

The Watcher Guild will be somewhere in between, led by Argo, who is best at information. These will need to be at least on level with the Seekers, preferably the Hunters, and will gather information about the game and spread it, at a cost, of course. 

Then there will need to be those at home. 

Creche Guild: This will be kept here, on the first floor, one town over, where the buildings are more suited to forming large homes for children, with a few adults watching each group. Parents and siblings, if one of you joins an assault group, you will be welcome to return at night to your family, but if there is only one of you, or you are too young to watch your sibling alone, please work with the Creche guild to find the best solution to provide safety for your child and stability for you both. Agil has volunteered to be head of the creche. 

Crafters: As we advance, there will be towns more suited to crafting, such as blacksmithing weapons, armor, etc, as well as sewing, cooking, alchemy, ect. To enter a level, you will need to tell an Aegis what guild you belong to, such as blacksmithing, seamsters, etc, and be within three levels of the floor. This is for your safety, as these places can get very dangerous very fast. This will also include shopkeepers. For now, Lisbeth will assume leadership as a whole until you can get sorted out into your smaller guilds.

Finally, we have the last guild, in my mind. 

The Chieftain's Guild: Made up of the heads of every guild, as well as the elected leader for each town that becomes an occupied city. That way, all parties will be represented. These will be the ones in charge of judicial trials, for those apprehended by the Aegis, as well as making sure that there are no problems within the towns, and fixing them if they occur. We'll wait until we've gotten everyone else sorted before we worry about who will be on it. 

I would like to announce one more thing. Due to the need for a Creche, and the Aegis and Chieftains, I'd ask that every transaction in the shops have a three percent tax, one percent for each of these guilds, unless there are any strenuous objections. As of now, any crafters taking in this tax should send it to the head of their guild, who will send it to the heads of the relevant guilds."

Everyone was quiet. "Alright then. "Anyone have any more suggestions?"

Someone spoke up. "What about teams within the guilds? And who will train others?"

Kirito shrugged."That will be up to the guilds, and we'll make sure the heads of the fighting groups alternate in who runs a training camp to get people leveled up. As you increase in level, you will be given more one on one until you are considered part of a guild. Now, let's start getting sorted, and then some of the more experience fighters will clear the path to the next town, so we can start moving the children there. That will be our first priority, before we start training people for their positions." He looked at the betas. "Please sort yourselves into the guilds I have named. Crafters stay together, you can sort yourselves out tomorrow."

Before long, there were many groups in the betas. "Alright, Heathcliff, if you and the rest of the Aces, those who got to level five or above, will go and start clearing, you should make it to the next town by nine, which will give you time to bunk down for the night. Here, friend me, so you can message me that you are all safe, and don't take any risks that will let people die."

He turned to address the rest of the crowd, some nine thousand strong or so. Anyone interested in being hunters, seekers, or Aegis, please follow the betas, led by Diavel, the guy with the blue hair to the inn on the other side of town, where they will speak to you, get a feel for your interests, and help sort you. You can always move up or down guilds as you get a feel for your talents."

He then turned to the crafters. "This is Lisbeth. Anyone interested less in fighting, and more in crafting, please join up with her, and she will lead you to the inns on the West, where she'll work with sorting you into guilds."

"Anyone interested in Watchers, please follow Argo to the north."

Finally, he turned to the remaining people. "I assume the rest of you are here as guardians to children in the creche, or as caretakers?"

At the affirmatives, he nodded, and deactivated the announcement system. "Follow me." He said to the group of three hundred or so. "There are a group of inns to the East we'll use for now, until Heathcliff clears a path to the next town over, where you will be able to establish schools, children homes, and small training camps for the older children. When we get there, we'll feed the children, and start figuring out how we'd like to organize them." When they arrived, they all pitched in with cols to buy out an inn for the night, where all the children were fed and bedded down. There were seventy five children, and twenty adults and siblings.

Kirito did some mental calculations. "We should establish about ten homes. One for the extremely young, and their parents, of which there are only four young children and three sets of parents. There are fifteen eleven and twelve year olds. None of them have parents, but we have five siblings who are older. Make that two groups of ten. The rest of the houses should have three or four adults and four or five children. This age group is the six to ten range, which is the remainder of the children. We bunked them down according to age tonight, so adults, if you would please go to your group as you are assigned, we should have no problems." He and Agil divided the adults, and relaxed as the last adult went into the child's room." 

Kirito checked his menu. He'd trended every leader so they could message him. Heathcliff had made it to the town, and it was clear and the road safe. They'd be back in the morning to escort the children. 

"Agil." Kirito said tiredly. "I'm going to go around, make sure everyone's doing okay, then I'll return, and join you. If you don't mind, I'll take the other double bed in your room, and in the morning, I'll escort the creche with Heathcliff to the next town."

Agil agreed, and Kirito slipped away, heading to the south, where Diavel and his large group were. There was a large group, in the center of a square with three inns. "Ahh, Kirito!" Diavel greeted him. He pointed out a girl and Klein. "They're my new guild leaders. The girl is Asuna, and she's agreed to be leader of the Seekers for now, although she may wish to become a Hunter or an Ace at some point. Klein has taken over the Aegis guild, as he was an experienced guild leader in other games. I think we've agreed to use the Black Iron palace dungeons as their holding place once we clear it out. I found the respawning point earlier, and it was moved, so the dungeons will be perfect. As three of the members of the Chieftain's guild, we think using the palace as our meeting place and judicial court will make things faily easy on us as we start out. I am a bit concerned, some of the people I've talked to seem prone to suicidal tendencies."

Kirito thought for a minute, then remembered. "There was mention in the player guide about two Mental Health AI's. I'll be busy tomorrow setting up the creche, but I'll ask Lisbeth to set the crafters on finding out how to unlock them, and install them in a medical wing in the palace. We'll make sure everyone has a mandatory psych eval, and anyone who fails has to satay until their mental health improves. We can't afford to be stupid about this."

He friended Asuna, and waved briefly at Klein as he noticed how they sorted through the large amount of people, sending them to the right inn. "Tell them tomorrow we're moving the creche, and anyone that wants can come and help with perimeter, level five and above. We leave from the east, which is also what direction the town is in, and we'll leave at eleven."

He headed north, saw Argo had everything in hand, and left, telling her about the move tomorrow, and asking her to help Lisbeth with the mental health AI's. The he headed West, where Lisbeth already had everyone but the leaders of the many crafters guilds bedded down. 

"Hello, congratulations on how quickly you worked." He said warmly. "Good job Liz. Tomorrow, fighters will be clearing the Black Iron Palace and moving the creche, and we're asking you guys to help the watchers find and unlock the mental health AI's. We'll need them before long." He friended every guild leader, sent out messages, reminders of all the information he'd put out that day, and then headed East, crashing the minute he put himself to bed in Agil's room.


End file.
